


Every moment with you is a treasure

by reylatek



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Sex, Cliche, Come Eating, Dancing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Penetrative Sex, Prom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Sami and Jake don't have a date to prom. So they decide to go there as friends – just for fun, right?
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 3





	Every moment with you is a treasure

"Hey, have you been asked to prom yet?"

Jake looked up from his lunch as he heard the voice of his friend. He smiled unconsciously when Sami sat down at his table in the cafeteria. They didn't meet often since Sami had so many friends and was always busy and running around doing who knew what. So Jake appreciated it whenever he decided to spend some time with him.

He shook his head. "No, I don't want to go there anyway. I don't really care about that kind of stuff." Besides, he knew what most of his schoolmates thought about him.

Sami seemed to ponder for a moment before he suggested, "How about we go there as friends, just for fun? We can spit in people's drinks and stuff like that."

Jake made a face. "That's disgusting."

"Yeah." Sami grinned as if that was a good thing.

It made Jake smile again. They were both 18, but Sami was so much smarter and more confident than him. Unlike Jake, he was one of the most popular guys at school, and Jake was surprised that he hadn't been asked either. He had always had a little crush on Sami, and there was no one he would rather go to prom with, even if it wasn't a date. So he agreed to it. "Okay, let's do that."

"Cool, I'll pick you up."

* * *

_It's just for fun,_ Jake reminded himself a few weeks later when the day had arrived and he got ready for the party. But it was still the prom. So he put on black suit pants and a fancy red shirt, and he spent 20 minutes styling his short, blond hair. He immediately regretted it when the doorbell rang and he opened the door. Sami stood there, dressed in a fucking Slayer T-shirt and torn black jeans. At least his long, black hair was tied back in a neat ponytail. Jake's eyes were fixed on something else, though. His friend held a red rose in his hands. For a moment, Jake felt warmth welling up in his chest – until he recognized the flower. "Did you just steal that out of our garden?"

Sami laughed. "Yeah, please don't tell your mom."

Jake sighed. What he had thought to be a romantic gesture, was nothing but a joke from his friend. He took the rose anyway, and they went to Sami's car.

"You look great," Sami said as he opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Thanks." _You look like you're on your way to a metal concert,_ Jake thought. He wondered if they would even be allowed to attend the prom like that. Then again, everyone knew that Sami didn't care about rules, and they usually let him get away with it because he didn't mean any harm. Besides, Sami's family was poor. So maybe he hadn't had the money for a suit. Now Jake felt bad for judging his choice of clothing.

They soon arrived at the party, and nobody stopped them at the entrance. It didn't take long, though, until Jake's other worries were confirmed when a guy said to his friend, "I can't believe he chose that loser over Moxley." It was loud enough for Jake to hear it, and he was sure they didn't care. He lowered his head and regretted coming here. This would ruin Sami's reputation.

Sami furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't listen to those idiots. Mox and I are just friends. He was scared of asking Renee. So I helped him, and look at them now. They are the cutest couple." He nodded to a corner of the room, where Jon was talking to Renee Young, a bit awkward but obviously happy. It was the first time Jake saw him wearing a suit.

A bit later, a girl in a pink dress came to Sami. "You could've told me you're gay instead of making me look like an idiot in front of my friends when you declined my invitation!"

Sami seemed a bit confused. He shrugged. "Sorry?"

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and stomped away.

"She's a cheerleader," Sami said as if that explained anything, and maybe it did. Jake knew that his friend wasn't very interested in people like that. "And I'm not gay," Sami added.

If he had stabbed Jake in the heart with a knife, it wouldn't have hurt more. For one foolish moment he had believed that Sami was gay like him and that this was a date after all. But the guy earlier had been right. He was a loser. He barely had any friends, and he had never even really kissed anyone. It was already a miracle that Sami spent time with him.

Sami was popular, but he also had many haters, who spread a lot of rumors about him – some nasty, some plain wrong. It seemed like the one about him making out with guys had been false. _Why did they say something like that and get my hopes up?_ Jake wondered. _No, this was my own fault for being so naive._

As usual, Sami's attention span was short, and he got excited when he saw a table with fruit punch. "Hey, let's get some drinks!"

"You know they are non-alcoholic?" Jake reminded him while following him.

"Yeah, yeah," Sami mumbled as he reached the table. He poured himself a glass and took a sip, tapping his foot to the song that was currently playing – Fall Out Boy's "Dance, Dance". "This party isn't so bad, is it? Free drinks, good music. Wanna dance?"

Jake didn't feel like partying anymore, but maybe some dancing would lighten up his mood. So he nodded. Sami had a big smile on his face as he grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. However, the moment they reached it, the song ended and Aerosmith's "I don't want to miss a thing" started. _How awkward!_ Jake thought. He wondered if Sami would return to the table now, but instead he still smiled at him.

Jake's heart beat a little faster as Sami tightly held his hand and wrapped his other arm around him. Jake knew how much his friend liked to touch people. _This is nothing special,_ he told himself. Their faces were only inches apart when Sami said, "I have to confess something." Jake did his best not to avert his gaze. "I actually can't dance," Sami explained and chuckled apologetically. "Do you want to lead?"

Jake smiled and lowered his eyes. "Okay." He had never been more grateful for the dance lessons he had taken since junior year. As they slowly started to move, he tried to focus on the correct steps. He tried not to think about how nice it felt to be so close to his friend, or how Sami's hand rested on his lower back, or how sweaty his hand was that Sami held. _Good thing Sami doesn't mind gross things._ Jake also tried not to think about how glad he was that the light in the room was so dim that the red color of his cheeks wasn't visible, or how he enjoyed this dance so much that he wished it would never end. Every time Sami quietly chuckled when he tripped over his own feet, it was like music to his ears. He wished he could always make him so cheerful.

After a few minutes the song ended, and Jake quickly pulled his hands back - too quickly. _Fuck._ He wasn't sure how to interpret the look on Sami's face. Was he disappointed? Confused? Jake had just been so nervous... Oh, he had forgotten that this wasn't a date. There was no reason for them to hold hands. He had done nothing wrong. Still, he looked away and hurried back to the table. Sami followed him. "Are you okay?"

Jake faked a smile as he grabbed a glass and filled it with fruit punch. "Yeah, just thirsty."

Sami smiled back. "Okay." He fidgeted with his hands. "That was nice. I didn't know you're such a good dancer. I hope I didn't ruin it with my clumsiness?"

"Don't worry. It was... nice," Jake said as his brain didn't come up with a better term. He wondered if his face was still as red as it felt.

They stood there for an awkward moment, Jake clinging to his glass, avoiding eye contact. Sami was unusually quiet until he said, "It's getting boring here, isn't it? Let's leave. I want to show you a special place."

They hadn't even been there for an hour, but Jake didn't know any reason to stay at a place where so many people looked down on him anyway. So he nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Sitting on the hood of his car, Sami looked up at the night sky. "Isn't this beautiful?"

He had parked the car on a lonesome hill, which was dimly lit by a street lamp. They had a great view of the town, and Jake wondered why they seemed to be the only ones there – maybe because the night was still young? It was warm, and the sky was clear. Jake was sitting next to his friend. Sami was right. Everything about this was perfect.

"It is," Jake agreed.

"The stars are so pretty." Sami turned his gaze to him. "Just like you." He reached out and put his hand on Jake's.

Jake froze. This had to be an accident. Sami probably didn't want to touch him like that... His hand was surprisingly warm and soft. _Did he just call me pretty?_

Sami rubbed his thumb over the back of the other man's hand. "I know I said this wasn't a date, but I really want to kiss you."

Jake stared at him with wide eyes. "I thought you aren't gay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm pan." When Jake furrowed his brows in confusion, Sami explained, "I don't care much about gender. I'd probably like you just as much if you were a girl." He grinned. "I think I already fell in love with you the first time we met. You're the cutest guy I know."

Jake swallowed. He couldn't believe this. Had Sami declined the other invitations because of _him?_

"So can I kiss you?" Sami asked with a hopeful smile, and god, Jake would have said yes to everything at that moment. But to be able to share his first real kiss with Sami was almost too good to be true. He wondered if he had fallen asleep and this was a dream.

Sami's hand still rested on his, and he squeezed it lightly when Jake nodded, his gaze averted and unable to look into the eyes of his crush. While Sami slowly leaned forward, Jake's pulse quickened. _What if I'm too clumsy and ruin it?_ Sami seemed so experienced. He didn't-

_Fuck._ As Sami's lips touched his, Jake thought his heart would jump out of his chest. Every thought was wiped from his mind. Sami wasn't as intense as usual. He kissed him carefully, almost reserved. Jake did his best to kiss him back, still not sure what he was doing. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy it, which wasn't difficult. Sami tasted good, a bit sweet, and his touch was so gentle. He reached out and grabbed the back of Jake's head to pull him closer. His tongue brushed over Jake's lips until they parted. When it slipped inside, a little moan escaped the blond's throat. His nostrils flared as he began to struggle for breath. Sami's skilled tongue explored his mouth for a moment before he pulled back. With a wide smile, he asked, "Wanna make out in the back seat?"

Jake nodded quickly. Sami slid off the hood and picked him up with such an ease that it surprised Jake. He remembered that Sami was on the school wrestling team, and he caught himself imagining what it would be like to be dominated by him.

Sami let him down next to the car and opened the rear door. Jake's heart beat loudly as he climbed into the back seat. Sami followed him, closed the door and switched on the interior light. Jake wished he hadn't, because now he was able to see how red Jake's face was. But Sami didn't seem to care. He moved closer and kissed him again, more wildly this time, and Jake didn't blame him. He knew this was Sami's true nature, and it had to be so hard for him to hold back.

Sami shoved his hand under Jake's shirt and pressed his fingertips into his ribs, making him shiver. He pulled back. "Are you cold? Wait a minute..." He leaned between the front bucket seats and reached out to turn on the heater.

Jake wanted to tell him that it was already hot enough, but he couldn't help thinking how cute it was that his friend was so worried about his well-being. He didn't notice that he was smiling until Sami smiled back at him. Then he realized he had to tell him something. He looked away. "Sami, I... I've never done something like this... with anyone."

It was quiet for a moment, and when he looked back at his friend, Sami had a serious expression on his face. "I didn't know. If you don't want-"

"I do," Jake interrupted him.

"Yeah, but I mean, we can go slow. That's okay for me."

Jake grabbed Sami's hand. "I want this, really."

His friend smiled at him. "Okay, but you have to tell me if you want to stop."

Jake nodded. "I will."

Sami pushed Jake's shoulders against the backrest and tried to climb onto his lap without hitting his head on the ceiling. He chuckled as he straddled the other man's thighs. "If anyone ever makes fun of your size again, tell 'em at least it's easier to have car sex if you're small."

Jake laughed. He was definitely not going to say that to anyone, but Sami had a point.

His friend kissed him again and began to unbutton Jake's shirt. When he reached the bottom of the shirt, he opened it and placed his hands on Jake's sides. Slowly, he slid them up to his chest, where he circled his thumbs over Jake's nipples. They weren't the only thing that got hard. Jake closed his eyes and embraced the unfamiliar sensations.

Sami leaned forward and took Jake's right bud in his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it, sucked on it and then lightly grazed it with his teeth. Jake bit his bottom lip as pleasure shot through his body. He was sure he was already rock hard, and his friend seemed to notice it.

Sami shifted a bit backward. His hand traveled between Jake's legs and cupped his bulge. He grinned. "Fuck, you have a huge cock, don't you?"

Jake's face burned red-hot. He felt proud and then silly because it wasn't something he had _earned._ He was just lucky.

"Those guys who picked on you were probably jealous of you," Sami said while he unbuttoned Jake's pants. Then he pulled down the zipper while he carefully observed his friend in case he would ask him to stop, but he didn't. Sami was so close to him that Jake felt his hot breath when he whispered into his ear, "Can you lie down for me?"

The moment Jake opened his eyes, he became painfully aware of how bright that stupid light was that let Sami see every inch of his body. He hoped it wouldn't turn him off.

Sami moved away and tried to make enough room for Jake to turn around and lie down on his back. He grabbed Jake's legs and knelt between them on the back seat. Jake propped his head against the door and stared at him with his big blue eyes. His hair was a mess, his skin glistening with sweat.

Sami smiled. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Jake's face flushed red again, and Sami chuckled while he removed the tie from his hair. "You are," he confirmed and took off his T-shirt.

Jake gazed at his muscular body. He wanted to say something nice too, but he couldn't get a word out. Sami leaned down and kissed him before he slipped his fingers under the waistband of Jake's pants and pulled them down to his knees. "Do you shave your legs?" he asked, and Jake swallowed. _How embarrassing._ Why had he decided to do that today?

Sami stroked his inner thighs. "They are so smooth. I like that." He placed some tender kisses on them. Jake inhaled deeply. He was sure he had never been this hard before. His cock longed for friction so much that it was almost painful. He hoped that the wet spot from his precum wasn't visible on his black briefs.

Sami looked up and smirked. "Now let me see your big dick." He reached out for Jake's briefs, and the blond lifted his hips to let him pull them down to his knees. Sami stared at him as if he had found a treasure. "Fuck, you're so hot." He licked his hand and covered it with saliva before he wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Jake's member. Jake gasped as he lightly pumped it a few times. Then he stopped and looked into Jake's eyes while he moved his mouth closer to him. Jake thought he would die when Sami pressed his tongue against his dick, licked over the mushroom-shaped head and sucked the precum out of his slit. His body trembled and he had trouble keeping his eyes open, but Sami quickly pulled away again and sat up. Still gazing at the other man, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Jake's eyes widened and his mouth opened when Sami shoved his pants and boxer shorts down to his knees and revealed his hard cock.

It was a bit smaller than his own, more average-sized, but he couldn't have cared less. It was perfect in every way, and he wanted to touch it and suck it. Before he was able to move, though, Sami crawled closer to him – so close that he pressed his dick against Jake's. He spat into his hand and wrapped it around both of them. Jake held his breath for a moment. Sami was kneeling between his legs on his pants and briefs, holding their dicks in his warm, wet hand while looking at him.

Lying on his back and unable to say a word, Jake was helpless, and he loved it. He felt so safe with Sami and trusted him, and when he began to move his hand, Jake closed his eyes and didn't try to hold back his moans anymore. He enjoyed the strokes, which were slow but firm. Sami's fingers slid along Jake's shaft as he rolled his hips and rutted against him.

Aware of every inch of Sami's throbbing cock stimulating him with his movements, it felt like a pleasant fire spread from the core of Jake's body to his fingertips and toes. He wondered if his friend still watched him. So he forced his eyes open and noticed that Sami had closed his. His mouth was half open, though. His long, dark hair fell over his shoulders, and he looked like a fucking rock star.

Soon he quickened his pace. The heads of their cocks were slick from their precum. He squeezed them together and rubbed his thumb over them. When he pressed it against Jake's slit, he elicited a groan from him. He smirked. "Are you close?"

Jake nodded, even though Sami couldn't see him. But he seemed to understand him anyway as he thrust against him even harder. "Come for me."

And Jake did. Unable to keep his eyes open, he shot his load over his stomach and chest, moaning and panting. Sami slowed down as he pulled away and brushed his thumb along the underside of Jake's cock to milk every drop out of him. His friend shuddered when Sami touched the sensitive red tip of his softening member. So Sami let go of him and jerked himself off. He only needed a few more strokes. Then he also came, crying out in delight as his hot cream splashed on the other man's body.

Recovering from his own orgasm, Jake gazed at him with affection. Sami's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, his hand still wrapped around his member. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Fuck, that was good."

Jake smiled back at him. "Yeah..." His throat felt dry and his voice was husky. Had he been louder than he had realized?

Sami raised his hand to his mouth to suck a string of his cum off his thumb. Then he shifted a bit and leaned down. Before Jake knew it, Sami began to lick his body clean. Jake gasped. Sami's tongue tickled a bit, but his mouth was so warm and wet. Jake was sure he would soon get hard again if his friend continued to suck on his skin like that. Before that happened, though, Sami was done with his work. He crawled closer to Jake and gave him a kiss on the lips. Then he just collapsed on top of him and snuggled into his arms.

"What do you want to do after graduation?" he asked a few minutes later.

"I want to study art," Jake said while he brushed his hand through Sami's hair. "I hope I'll be accepted to UCLA. They have some great programs, but it's difficult to get into."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. What about you?"

Sami smiled and pressed himself even closer against the other man. "I don't know. I just want to go to the same place as you."


End file.
